A Living Nightmare
by Anoke
Summary: Title Changed::Something Happens between Vegeta and Bulma. Who are these Villians that are Controling the Zfighters? Goku and Vegeta Acting Strange? WHAT IS GOING ON? Read to Find out! LAST CHAPTER IS UP! CHECK IT! :Story better than Summary:
1. The Day Begins

Trunks's Mysterious day

By: Anoke

Disclaimers: I Don't own Dragonball Z

Feedback: Good or Bad are Welcomed

Notes: Sorry if it sucks it's my first fic.

Trunks is 13 in this fic, Goten 12, Bulla is 4 and Pan is 3.

When you see writing _/like this/_ that means they are thinking to themselfs

Early one Friday morning I get up at around 5:30. I take a long shower, and get dressed by this time is it 6:15. I notice that my mother hasent woken up yet. I go into the kitchen and get myself some cereal, as im eating I decide to get on that homework I forgot to do last night, I don't want to think of what my mother would say if I didn't get my homework done. She would probably start yelling, and man she can be just as mean as my father when she wants to be. Dad would probably say "Woman, he's a sayian he doesn't need to be wasting his time at some school" ... they would start fighting, it would be funny because in the end they wouldnt even talking about me anymore. My Father walks into the kitchen.

Good morning Dad. I say

What do you want brat? My father replies

Nothing. I was just saying Good morning.

Agh. Is all he says

I look at the clock and realize im going to be late for school if I don't hurry up, First period starts early on Fridays. I wave goodbye to my Father, he just gives me the cold shoulder.

Later that day after school

I walk into Capsule Corp and see my little sister watching TV.

Hi Bulla. Whatcha up to Squirt?. I say to her.

Nothing Trunks... mommy left after a fight with daddy. Now papa is mad and saying he cant wait until you get home he'll teach you a lesson.. Or something like that. She replies

:I shudder: _/what?... what would I need to learn a lesson from... I haven't done anything that im aware of... have I? Maybe she misunderstood.. Yes! That has to be it/ _

Trunks? Bulla asks

huh? Oh yes Bulla? I reply

you dazed out there for a minute... well anyway Papa told me when you get home to tell you to go to the Gravity Room..

:I gulp: .. Oh okay thank you Bulla ... I say

I can hear my father in the Gravity Room. I wonder what could possibly be wrong. I know I haven't done anything wrong to be punished for. I know I haven't. I knock on the door and wait for a reply or at least something to indicate he had heard me. I knock again.. Father? Are you there?.. what a stupid question.. Of course he's there I can hear him in there punching, kicking,

finally he comes on the screen and tells me to wait until he comes out to get me. I do as I am told not wanting to make my father any more angry with me than he already is. He comes back on the screen about 15 minutes later and tells me to put on my Gi and wait for him a little more. Once again I do as I am told, after 20 minutes he finally opens to Gravity Room door and tells me to come in..

Father? I say to him

Come here boy. He tells me

Y-Yes S-Sir.. _/Im still shuddering I don't know what's coming at least with all my other punishments I KNEW what I did and would have a clue of what might come but now Im totally in the dark/ _

I walk up to my father and ...

I know I know.. Short chapter but I want to see what you all think so far

I promise other chapters will be longer!


	2. The Day Continues

I wanna say sorry for the first chapter, It was a little mixed up I had it separated but what I used to separate them went away when I uploaded

Last Time

* * *

"Father? I say to him

Come here boy. He tells me

Y-Yes S-Sir.. /_Im still shuddering I don't know what's coming at least with all my other punishments I KNEW what I did and would have a clue of what might come but now Im totally in the dark/_

I walk up to my father and ..."

* * *

Chapter Two Trunks's Mysterious day

* * *

"Dad?.. did I do something wrong?" I ask shakily

... I get no response from him he is just standing there.. He isn't even looking at me! He has his back turned he is acting as if im not even there!

"Dad?.. ": I shudder:

"You know. You have caused a lot of trouble". My father finally replies

":I gulp: ... I... I did?" I reply shaking

"Yes. :He turns around: What were you doing over at Kakarot's house the other day? "

Goku's?... _/You have got to be kidding me? This hole reason why I am being treated as a criminal is because I was over at Goku's the previous day? Phew I was worried there for a minute/_

I didn't realize that I was zoned out for a few minutes in my thoughts I was quickly snapped out of it with the sound of my fathers angry voice

"Answer me boy!" He yells

"huh.. Oh sorry Dad.. What was I doing? Nothing really we just spared a little bit and then Chi Chi made us some food and we talked about our moves, Goten wanted me to show him how to do one of my attacks but it was getting late so I told him I had to get home for dinner... so I"

I was cut off by my father

"I don't mean that brat! Did you not hear me when I forbid you to go over to Kakarot's house until a month has passed? You and Kakarot's second spawn spend to much time together! You are a Sayian with royal blood in your veins I will not allow you to associate with a third-class Clown every second of every day!" He yells

"What! When did you announce I couldn't go over to Gotens! and DON'T CALL HIM A THIRD-CALL CLOWN HE IS MY FRIEND AND I WONT LET YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! " I scream

Once again I was cut off but not by my fathers words this time by force. I was backhanded a crossed my face. I bring my hand up to my stinging cheek and just stare at my father, as is he, he hasn't moved he's just standing there staring at me with his evil eyes. When my father stares at you with THOSE eyes you know your in trouble! _/what was I thinking yelling at dad like that? He's going to KILL me! I've only talked back to him a couple times I've never had the guts to do it since last time.. I shudder thinking about last time/_ Finally my father moves. He brings his hands to his belt and slowly starts to take it off_ /oh man! Im in for it now/_

"d-d-d aad.. Im.. Im s-sorry I didn't mean to! Really im sorry! I wont do it again!" I plead _/what's going on? Dad never cared if I went over to Goku's he was happy I would leave so I wouldnt be in his way/_

"Come here boy!" My father instructed

"D..d..dad... please... plea..please don't!" I beg

"I SAID COME HERE BOY!" He screams

:I gulp: I slowly look down at my father with his belt in his hand.. I close my eyes and walk up to my father knowing what was coming. My Father puts his knee up on a chair that is in the Gravity Room, he grabs my wrist and pulls me over his knee, with one hand holding me down and the other bringing down my jeans. He starts to hit me, and hit me, I wont cry thought my father gets angrier when I cry I am 13 and a sayian I shouldn't be crying, it gets harder and harder to hold back the tears as he brings the belt down harder and harder every time finally he stops before I can shed a tear however my face is bright red from holding back the tears.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and starts to drag me out of the Gravity Room. _/Agh! What is going on with dad! One he never told me I was forbidden to see Goten and then he just flips out! Maybe I need to talk to Bulla to see what mom and dad wear fighting about../_ Just then I get thrown into my bedroom, I look around and notice EVERYTHING that would be considered half fun has been taken out of my bedroom.. I look up at my father he is still staring at me with those evil cold eyes.. Finally he speaks

"...Stay in this room until I say otherwise, you are grounded for 3 months for you disobeying me. You will get no dinner tonight and no breakfast in the morning." He tells me

"Y-yes Sir!" I say

* * *

A couple hours later

* * *

I can sense that my father has went to sleep so now will be my chance to sneak out of my room and go find Bulla, I slowly and quietly open my door hoping not to awaken my sleeping father in the next room. I creep down the hall and open Bulla's door the same way I did mine. I see Bulla sitting on her floor with Barbie dolls all over the place

"Trunks!" she says happily

"Shhh! Bulla don't wake up Papa!" I reply in a whisper

"Oh! That's right you are in trouble.. Arnt you suppose to be in your bedroom for the rest of the night?" she replies in a whisper as well

"Yes Bulla I am, but I need to talk to you about something, what was Mama and Papa fighting about before Mom left?" I ask my 4 year old sister

"Well... Uncie Goku called and was talking to Papa for a little bit on the phone and then once they hung up Papa started yelling for mama and Mama came in and asked Papa what was the matter and Papa said "im sick of that brat hanging around Kakarot's brat all the time! My son is a Prince he does not need to hang around a Clown's son! From this day the boy is not allowed over to Kakarot's house for a month or unless I say otherwise!" and then Mama started yelling at Papa saying there is nothing wrong with You and Goten spending so much time together you are best friends and she is happy you two are such good friends

_/I just sit and listen as my baby sister tells me about todays events_/

"Then what happened Bulla?" I ask _/I knew I was right dad never said anything about not going over to goten's/_

Well then Papa told Mama what he says goes or else.. And then Mama started yelling I could hear what she said though and then the phone rang and Mama answered it and told Papa she had to go and she will be back tomorrow afternoon and then -

I put my hand over Bulla's mouth as I hear footsteps coming down the hall, the door nob starts jiggling I try to sense my father's KI but for some reason I can't sense him.. _/who ever is at the door is not my father or my mother! Who is it? I haven't sensed this ki before/_

I hold on to my baby sister as the door starts to open...

* * *

Okay im done with Chapter 2, it is taking me awhile to get the hole storyline out their but I think its more fun this way, since you get to know what happened. I will be starting Chapter 3 today but I don't know if I will upload it today I might only do half and save finish it tomorrow. Many chapters to come before the end

Enjoy!


	3. A Dark Place

**Notes: **Okay, writing **_(like this)_** means they are talking telepathically

* * *

**Last Time**

"I put my hand over Bulla's mouth as I hear footsteps coming down the hall, the door nob starts jiggling I try to sense my father's KI but for some reason I can't sense him.._ /who ever is at the door is not my father or my mother! Who is it? I haven't sensed this ki before/_

I hold on to my baby sister as the door starts to open..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Uncie Goku!" My baby sister says while running up to the man standing in front of us

"Bulla! No. Come back here, stay with me!" I say to my sister

Bulla looks back to me and then to Goku, she starts to walk back toward me, I still havent taken my eyes off of him, something doesn't seem right! _/that cant be Goku! Yes it looks just like him but I don't sense goku, this energy is weird its evil.. It's not Goku.. But why would this person look like goku if It wasent him? Maybe im just shaken up from fathers punishment and my senses are off just a little bit/ _

"Goku?" I ask

Just then Goku starts to move closer and closer to me, every step he takes forward I take a step back with my little sister at my side... I ask again "Goku?" .. No reply he just keeps coming closer and closer and closer until I hit the wall behind me. Goku just keeps walking until he is face to face with me, my little sister clings on to my leg. I can hear her whimpering I put my hand on her head signaling everything will be all right. Goku reaches his hand out and grabs me by my throat, I tried to dodge his hand but he is faster than me. I put my hands around his hands trying to get him to let go of me by this time little bulla is screaming to the top of her lungs. She lets go out my leg and runs out into the hall

DAAAAAAADYYYY! She screams

there was no reply it was going dark, it was getting harder and harder for me to breath. I speak the only words I can utter out.

"Go.. G.Gok..Goku!... w-w-why? P–Plea..." I was cut off when I saw my father walk into the room. "Da-daady" I say just below a whisper. And then it all goes black.

* * *

I awake to the sound of my baby sister crying. I sit up I don't even notice my surroundings I just stare into my sisters blue eyes. 

"Bulla?.. whats wrong Squirt?" I ask

Teary eyed she looks up at me "Trunks.. Daddy and Uncie Goku hates us.."

"What do you mean they hate us?" I ask.

Just then I realize my surroundings ... it's a dark room with no lights, no windows, one door, the only reason we could see each other is the small light coming through the crack in the door. It all hits me of what happened back in Bulla's room

"Bulla... what did dad do? Didn't he try and stop Goku?" I ask afraid of the answer

"No!" She screams while tears falling down her face "He didn't .. He laughed and picked me up and put these things on my wrists and Uncie Goku did the same to you. And then Daddy said to Uncie Goku "Nice Job Goku" ... I was so scared Trunks"

I got lost in my own thoughts _/what? Dad called Goku... Goku? No way! Dad would NEVER call goku by his earth name whats going on? ... its safe to say they arnt themselfs... AH! If Goku is acting like this towards us what did he do to Everyone at his house? Do I even want to know/ _

Just then I try to sense out Goten, Gohan, Pan, Videl, even Chi Chi's energy.. No luck with any of them.. _/What has happened did they get the same fate as us? Or are they just like dad and goku/_

"Trunks, im scared.. What's going on? Why does Papa hate us?" little Bulla asks

"...B..Bulla... Papa doesn't hate us! He just isent himself is all. Same with Goku! Don't worry they will snap out of it in no time!" I try to convince my 4 year old sister.. But fail to convince myself

"Trunks... when Papa spanked you ... was he like this? Or was he normal?" she asks

"... I don't know Bulla... he was acting strange but I think he knew something was going to happen and thats why he was acting that way.. He couldn't of been like this when he Spanked me.. I would have know.." _/wouldn't I?../_

I just stare into her eyes..I try to get up but I fail, I am still in pain from my Fathers punishment and the Goku trying to choke me... I just lay back down, I put my arms around my little sister, I kiss her little head and hold her small hand in mine. As we both drift off into sleep.

* * *

**In the Morning**

I open my eyes, I look around.. Im still in this place, this place.. How did I get here? Why am I here? What is **_here?_** Just then something came over me, I look around all over this dirty cell, I cant find her! She's not here? Why isent she here? I start to call out to her. "Bulla! Bulla are you here?" ... of course she isent.. I cant see her.. It may be dark but this place is so small you could tell if another person was here with you.. I run to the door I bang on it as hard as I can I don't care what comes for me, they went to far to take my baby sister from me "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER! GIVE HER BACK! NOW! ANYBODY! ANSWER ME! ... please..." tears start to fall from my eyes.. _/Why did I fall asleep and let them take her? Im her Big brother! Im suppose to protect her! Why didn't I protect her!_ WHY/ I bang my hands harder and harder on the door it wont break, I wont stop! I wont! Blood is now dripping from my hands, I start to cry even harder... _/why am I alone?.. mommy... daddy... goku... gohan.. Anybody... please../ _

**_(Trunks!.. Trunks can you hear me?) _**Someone says telepathically

_/What?... Gohan? Gohan is it really him/_

**_(Gohan! Is that you? Please say its you!) _**I reply

_**(Yes Trunks! Its me, are you okay? Our parents are acting weird, where are you?)**_

_**(oh Gohan ... I don't know where I am they have Bulla, they took her gohan! They took her from me!)**_

_**(Trunks calm down! Who took her from you? What happened?)**_

_**(I was at my house and I went to ask Bulla something and then we heard someone at her door and I tried to sense out who it was but I didnt know.. But when the door opened it was your dad... but then he started choking me and bulla was calling for my dad and then it all went dark.. Then I woke up in this cell thing.. And bulla said goku and dad just laughed and my dad called your dad goku... then we fell asleep and they took her THEY TOOK HER!)**_

_**(... okay well from what I got out of that it is kind of what happened over here.. Let me explain)

* * *

**_

**FLASHBACK**

_**Me and Goten were in the living room while pan was watching tv, mom and videl were in the kitchen cooking, Dad was late, I sensed something coming so I told mom and videl to take pan and hide, I told goten to follow me, when the "Evil Energy" I was sensing showed up it was my dad he looked right at me and goten and just said "Not now my sons.. Not now" me and goten looked at me and we start to talk when he appears behind us and knocks us out. **_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

**_(We just woke up a little while ago to find out we cant sense ANYONE and Mom, Videl, and Pan are gone. I tried communicating telepathically with everyone, you're the only one I can reach) _**Gohan says

I start banging my first on the hard, cold floor. _/what is going on! Why is this happening? There wasent any warning... .AGH/_

**_(Trunks, Trunks! Are you there?) _**Gohan asks sounding worried

**_(Oh.. Yes Gohan im here.. I was just thinking.. Ah.. Gohan we'll have to talk later someone's coming) _**I tell him

I can hear footsteps down the hall coming this way, I get worried who could it be? Dad? Maybe Goku? Maybe they are coming to take me to the place they are holding everyone else? Maybe..

The door knob starts to raddle I can hear the key turning, the door slowly opens with a creak...

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 3 and the end of chapter's in uploading today i couldnt help myself i got so into writing for tommorow's entry i just had to upload it. 


	4. Revealing

**Last Time**

I can hear footsteps down the hall coming this way, I get worried who could it be? Dad? Maybe Goku? Maybe they are coming to take me to the place they are holding everyone else? Maybe..

The door knob starts to raddle I can hear the key turning, the door slowly opens with a creak...

**Chapter 4**

The light from outside blinds my view of the person standing in front of me. _/There is no use trying to sense out who it is.../ _Im grabbed by the back of my neck and dragged out of my small cell. He has my head down so I cant look up to see who it is. _/ it has to be a guy to have this much power over me../_ Finally we stop at a huge oak door, the door opens by this time the man has let go of my neck, I turn around to see who it is. _/Goku.../_

"Here is the boy you wanted master." Goku says to a man in black

"Good.. Good Goku.. Would you mind doing me one more favor?" The man says

Goku lifts his head up with a shocked and worried face.

"Another favor?... Yes master. As you wish." Goku adds

"Show him.." is all he says

_/Show me..? what! What is he talking about..? show me what/ _

Goku bows his head and grabs me by my neck again and starts to drag me to the side were a curtain is drawn closed.. I tilt my head up as they start to open the curtain. For a moment I cant breath.. My heart is crushed. To my horror my baby sister is in this cage. No. Not only my baby sister.. My mother, everyone is in here. All my family.. All my friends. Everyone that meant something to me is standing right in front of me. But I cant help them. I cant protect them. Why? Why cant I protect them? The tears start flowing down my face. I cant stop the tears I try but why bother? They have everyone that I love captive. I cant stop them, they have Goku and Dad.. How? How did they get the greatest fighters to be their mer slaves? Who are **_they?_** Just then Goku pulled the curtain closed. He gave me a smile. A evil smile. I have never seen Goku with a smile like this before. I wipe the tears from my eyes, I look at the man in black and realize there is two more just like him. With black capes, with the hood pulled over their faces.

"Who are you! And what do you want with us!" I demand

"Little Trunks... little Trunks... have you already forgotten me young one?" the shortest man in black says.

"Forgotten you? AGH! I'll ask again and this is the last time! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" I scream

" :chuckles: haha.. Young one.. How easily you forget.. " he says

Just then they all take their hoods off. I just stand there in shock is my eyes really seeing this? No! He's dead.. Isent he? Who are the other two? I've never seen them before..

"Babidi ... you are dead" I say with rage in my voice

"Ah yes young one I was dead.. But you see one of my faithful followers survived and wished me and two friends of mine back from the underworld " Babidi says

"Oh really? And who are these friends of yours?" I ask

"Well dear Trunks if you must know.. This one here is Cell, he wanted a little revenge. The other one is Frieza. Oh yes we all have been planning this right from the start. The fall of the great Goku and Vegeta." babidi says in a cold sinister voice

"That doesnt explain ANYTHING! you told me you got wished back. But HOW did you get Goku and my Father under your control?" I ask with hate

"Let me tell you a little story..." he says

"I knew that I could not control Vegeta the way I did back then because I was not in complete control over him. and Goku has no hate in his heart. But after all I am a brilliant wizard so I came up with something. Everyone knows that Goku will eat anything that moves and Vegeta will take a challenge anytime of anyday. So you see all I had to do was make a potion that can control anything given the exact amount. I slipped my potion into some food of Goku's now once Goku was in my control I had him come back to help me get Vegeta under my control. The next day Goku went over to Vegeta and challenged him to a eating contest. And since the Prince is a arrogant fool he accepted. Then I had to capture everyone so there would be no way of stopping us Ingenious isent it? But you see. Goku's two sons got away.. And thats where you come in." He tells me with a smirk on his face

"... where I come in? What are you talking about?" I can feel the blood boiling within me

"You're going to help us capture them. And if you don't.. Well you can have your sister and mothers death on your shoulders" he adds

_/Mom... Bulla?... no! They cant make me turn on Gohan and Goten.. But if I don't they will kill my mom and sister.. Agh! Dad must have known.. Thats why he was mad when I went over to Goku's .. Goku was already under control. But if he knew why did he accept that challenge? Dad I need you! Why did you accept! I NEED YOU DADDY/_

"Well Trunks?" The one known as Cell asks me

"... fine..." I say just below a whisper not sure if the words even came out

"Thats a good boy" Frieza says

**Several hours later**

They have me back in the dark cell. Unaware of what is going to happen. /_If I help them get Gohan and Goten.. They will probably just kill anyone anyway.. But if I don't they will kill Bulla and Mom .. Atleast with me telling them where they are... we might be able to come up with a plan.._ _Thats it! I can think of a plan and tell Gohan! Im a genius/_

**_(Gohan! Gohan can you hear me?) _**I ask waiting for some reply

**_(GOHAN! ANSWER ME!) _**I scream.. But still no reply

**_(He cant hear you Trunks, he's already here)_** Babidi says telepathically

_/NO! GOHAN NO/ _I start to cry harder and harder._. /Why! Why cant I protect even one person! Why must I always mess up?_ _If he heard me that time he must have heard the conversation we had earlier.. /_ I hear footsteps again The door to my dark prison starts to open. Some one is thrown in with me. The door is shut tight with a bang I hear the footsteps leaving..

"Who's there?" I ask

Yes I know im evil! But I will add another chapter or 2 today, sorry this chapter is so short

and by the way. I know I picked 3 villians from the past but I didnt feel like making up my own and they have history anyway. So stay tuned for whats going to happen next. **(Also lets play a game.. Review and tell me who you think is thrown in with Trunks if you play and get it write I'll announce it in next chapter **)


	5. The Plan

**Last time**

**_(He cant hear you Trunks, he's already here)_** Babidi says telepathically

_/NO! GOHAN NO/_ I start to cry harder and harder.. _/Why! Why cant I protect even one person! Why must I always mess up? If he heard me that time he must have heard the conversation we had earlier.. / _I hear footsteps again The door to my dark prison starts to open. Some one is thrown in with me. The door is shut tight with a bang I hear the footsteps leaving..

"Who's there?" I ask

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Trunks! Trunks! Is it really you?" He says

Just then the one thrown in with me. Throws his arms around my waste

"Oh kami! Is it really you Goten?" I ask joyfully

"Yeah it's me! They found us Trunks.. They have everyone.. They took Gohan and .."

I cut him off

"yeah... I know Goten.. I saw.. Its all my fault .. Even why you and Gohan got caught Babidi can hear us talking telepathically and I guess sensed out where you guys were hiding.." I say in a depressing voice

"No Trunks! Its not your fault we got caught! Now stop your moping and lets think of a way to get out of here" he says

"How? How are we suppose to get out of here? THEY HAVE EVERYONE! If we leave or even try to leave im afraid of what they will do" I tell him

"... we have to try! I refuse to just sit here and wait for my death and im surprised at you Trunks how would your father act if he knew you are just going to sit here and get killed and let everyone else get killed without putting up a fight!" Goten says while getting up off the floor

"U-u-uh.. G-g-oten.. I know I should try but I don't know how! My father and yours are the **strongest** in the universe ... how are we suppose to hold are own against them?" I ask

"Trunks.. I don't mean fight them.. If you stopped worrying about everyone else then maybe you can put that brain of your's to use and think of a way to get us out of here!"

"Wait! Thats it! Goten you're a genius!" I say with Excitement

"I am?" Goten says weirdly

"Yes! That's it! It's not a fight of muscles it's a fight of the brain!" I say

"Okay.. you lost me there Trunks" goten says while scratching his head

"... okay I take back what I said about you being a genius.. " I say sarcastically

"Hey!" Goten yells

"Now listen very good goten" I whisper

"Yeah?" he whispers

"If we can find a way to get out of this prison, and sneak into the wizards room and get a sample of the potion, and take it back here I can make a antidote!" I whisper happily

"Oh.. Thats just great Trunks but two problems.. ONE! How are we suppose to sneak out of a PRISON and get into the wizards room with no one SEEING us.. And TWO how are toy suppose to make a antidote in a PRISON?" ... Goten whispers annoyingly

"Goten.. Goten.. Goten.. First off. Last time they opened the door I quickly inserted a small peace of gum at the bottom of the door so hense it LOOKS closed and locked but it's really not. And SECOND of all. My mother would kill me if I didn't take these capsules EVERYWHERE I went.. Which has a small little lab. " I add

"Woah really? But I thought you were just giving up?" goten ask curiously

"Well the hole reason for the gum is I wanted to try and sneak some people out of here if I could now lets get to work!" I add

We quietly open the door and sneak out we close the door with the gum to make sure it looked closed but really wasent. We creep down the hall as we pass a door it is slightly opened, hearing some familiar voices we look and listen it on the conversation.

"Ah Kakarot. I swear he is such an idiot!" I hear my Father say

"Oh Vegeta just relax! The plan will soon be in order" Piccolo says

Just then Cell apears on the screen and tells them to hurry up they are needed in chamber 4

"Yes Master Cell" they both say with a bow

Me and Goten quickly hide down the hall as my father and piccolo exit the room. I feel my eyes watering up. Goten can see them also. He puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me it will be alright. _/I hope it will.. Dad.. How could you let someone control you again? Even you Piccolo/ _

"Trunks we have to keep moving" Goten says

"Right!"

We go down the halls looking in each room hoping to find the wizard babidi's room after searching around 6 rooms we came accosted one.. We knew it had to be his.. I mean could the idiot make it any more obvious? He has his picture on every inch of wall. I go searching for the potion. While Goten Stays guard. Finally after 10 minutes of looking I found it! I was so happy I finally found it!

"T-t-t-t-tru-tr–trunks-s-s-s..." Goten says shakily

"What is it goten?" I ask

I turn around to see no other than my Father and Piccolo standing in front of Goten

_/This is bad/ _:I gulp: I slowly start backing away.. I see my Father sign and look at Piccolo, Piccolo returns the sign and looks back at me and Goten. Piccolo Grabs goten by his shirt collar

"Let him go!" I scream

My Father slowly starts walking up towards me he signs again and grabs me by my collar he puts his hand over my mouth and whispers to me "shhh! Be quiet brat" :I gulp: and do as im told. My Father was not one you would want to disobey.. But even more so now that he is under babidi, cell and frieza's control. He dragged me out of the room, piccolo following with goten. They take us back to our dark cell. Piccolo looks at my father it is as if they are talking through there eyes. My father takes me over to the corner of the cell and put my back against the wall. I stare into my Fathers eyes. There arnt evil or hatful eyes. They are my papa's eyes. How I wish this was all a dream and I could just run into my fathers arms. I was suddenly snapped out of my dream when I was smacked acrosted the face. And again and again and again. After the fith time he stopped. He started at me again and whispered in my ear

"Stay in here or you'll be in pain" he says

My father slowly starts to back away. Piccolo smacks Goten on the back and leaves. Me and Goten just stare at each other. I Bring my hand up to my stinging cheek. I look at the ground _/something isent right here! Back at home dad would have me over his knee whipping me silly if I snuck out of someplace I was told to stay.. But here he.. He just smacked me a few times.. Not hard even.. Whats going on/ _

"Trunks.. You okay?" goten asks.. I can hear the concern in his voice

"Huh? .. Oh yes Goten im fine.. Lets get to work shall we?" I ask

"Yeah!" Goten replys

I Open up the capsule that contains the mini lab _/I hope I can do it/

* * *

_

**Several Hours later

* * *

**

:yawn: "Trunks im tired are you almost done?" goten asks

".. Goten this takes time you know.. I think I have it done though but... we wont know for sure unless we use this holding up potion babidi used on one of us and then use the antidote I made.. But if it fails... we can kiss this porject goodbye.. " I say

".. Okay try it on me.. We have to know for sure right?" Goten tells me

"Goten are you sure?" I ask

"Yes I am" Goten adds

"Alright.. Here Drink this" I tell him while handing him the potion

I can see the fear in Goten's eyes as he takes the potion out of my hands and slowly starts to drink it. Goten lifts the bottle up to his mouth and drinks the amount that would take to bring him under babidi's control. He starts to grab his head. Its as if he is in pain. Pain he shouldnt be in. _/I should have been the only to test it not him/_

"What are you doing! Your defying lord Babidi's wishes! I must tell the other" Goten says

"Wait! Goten Drink this!" I hand him the bottle of antidote

"Agh why should I you traitor!" he asks

"Agh Goten just do it!" I grab his head and force the bottle in his mouth

He looks relieved. He starts to smile

"Trunks! It worked oh Kami it worked!" he chants

"It worked? It worked it worked!" I chant also

* * *

**The next Morning

* * *

**

Me and Goten are awaken by the sound of our prison door opening. They bring both of us to our feet. They drag us out of the cell, down the long hall, back to the oak doors. They open we are pushed in. Everyone is out. Everyone is awake. I can see them all. Mama. Bulla, 18, krillin, tien, yamcha, master roshi, and the rest of them.. Why? Why are they all here? Why are they chained to the walls? Just then Goten was being dragged off to one of the walls he was being chained up as well. I remained in the same spot. With Goku and Gohan's arms around me. Just then Frieza, Babidi, and Cell walk into the room. They sit in the chairs they consider to be their thrown. Frieza stands to speak.

"So Little Brat.. You thought you could sneak out of your cage and no one would notice!" he says in a sinister voice

"A-a-a-ah -a-h I-I-I- u-u-u-m-m" I was cut off by Cell speaking

"We will show you the punishment for disobeying your lords!" Cell speaks with thunder in his voice

"Disobeying my lords? **HA** you are not my lords! You are nothing but weak pathetic creatures that cannot fight your own battles! You have to gang up on everyone and use magic! Some **lord**" I say with a laugh

"Fine. If you want it that way on with the punishment" Babidi says

Just then Goku and Gohan strap me to the machine. I think its only purpose is to hold me for whatever they have in store for me. Just then Cell speaks

"Your Punishment.. Is ... Death"

* * *

Oh Kami! How is Trunks going to get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter!

Please Review to tell me what you think of the story so far, or if you have any questions regarding the story

And "Vladegurl" Won the Game. It was Goten


	6. Decisions

**REVISE AND EDIT**

_**/okay this is vegeta thinking to himself/**_

_/and this is trunks thinking to himself/_

**remember that so you dont get confused!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment i cant breath.. death? just for sneaking out of my prison? he has to be kidding... i look around the room. i can hear my mother, my family, my friends all screaming at my capture.. its no use, i dont see any way of getting out of here..

"Yes... death, death will be your punishment.. we will teach you and all not to try and escape." Babidi says

"And who better to kill the young prince than his own father?" Frieza says with a evil grin on his face. he is loving every minute of this. what better revenge on vegeta than to have his own sons death on his shoulders? his own son's blood stained forever on his skin

Just then i see my father walk into the room, he bows. Piccolo slowly follows him.

"Yes lords?" my father asks never lifting his head

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, we have a special job for you to do.." Babidi says

"Whatever you wish master" vegeta says

"Good. the young boy, over there. your son.." Cell begins

"Yes? what about him?" my father asks

"Kill him" Cell finishes

**Vegeta's PROV now**

_**/what! how could they order me to kill my own son? how.. agh! if i dont kill him they will discover that i havent been in their control.. and in the end they will kill Bulma, Bulla AND Trunks.. but i cant kill my own son/**_

"VEGETA!" Frieza yells

"Yes lord right away!" i say

i look at piccolo he too maneged to not be controled by these villians. i wish i knew what to do. i slowly walk up to my son. my little boy. if only he knew, if only i could change what has been done, if only i could have warned him! I look back at Piccolo hoping he will give me some sort of sign of what to do. i wont take the life of my son, i look into my boys eyes, his blue eyes.. i hear him speak in a whisper

"P-p-pa-papa.. papa.. ple-ase p-papa d-dont" He says with fear in his voice

i can just start at him. unaware of how this will all turn out, i have to try and save him! AGH! why could'nt it be Kakarots Brat that got death? i would have no problem killing him.. who am i fooling? i've gone soft over these years. i lift the blade that i am suppose to use to take my own sons life with, i bring it over my shoulder, i swing it, i can see Trunks's eyes close with fear.

**Trunks's PROV now**

Cell tells my father to kill me.. would he? could he? can he kill his own child? of course he could! he is under _there_ control. He is not my father anymore, my father wouldnt be taken down like this! he wouldnt, my father is a great warrior! he is the Prince of ALL Sayians! and i.. i am his son! this cant be the end for me! it cant! i have so much to live for! my baby sister, my mother, my friends, my family, everyone, they need me.. no i need them! if they needed me i would be able to save them instead im here ready to face my fate and be killed. Why? because i try when i should just leave it as is! this is my fate!... i stare into my fathers eyes.. my daddys eyes.. i try to yell, but i can only speak in a whisper

"P-p-pa-papa.. papa.. ple-ase p-papa d-dont" i say with fear in my voice

he lifts the blade that he is suppose to use to take my own life with, he brings it over his shoulder, he swings it, i close my eyes with fear.

:laughs: okay i know im evil and this is a REALLY short chapter.. but people it's 1:47 AM and i thought this would be a good time to end this chapter, in the next few chapter expect more vegeta provs. This was suppose to be just a trunks prov but i like the idea of a veggie/trunks prov dont you?

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	7. The Escape

**Last time**

he lifts the blade that he is suppose to use to take my own life with, he brings it over his shoulder, he swings it, i close my eyes with fear.

**NOTES: **We are starting out in Vegeta's POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have blow my cover, I have to! I cannot kill my own son. Just as I go to swing the blade to the chains around my sons arms, before I can swing the blade to free my son, Piccolo jumps in front

"No! I wont let you kill him Vegeta! I wont let you do this to yourself" Piccolo screams

_**/what?.. what is he doing? Does he think I would actually kill Trunks/**_

"What are you talking about namek? You know very well –" I was cut off

"No Vegeta I know you are under their control I wont let you kill him you will have to kill me first!" he yells

_**/ I get it.. He is covering up.. Smart/**_

Before I can say another word im pushed out of the way, the blade taken out of my hand, Piccolo took the blade and cut Trunks free, he tells trunks to get everyone else loose and run. The only people Trunks can get free is, Bulma, Bulla, Goten, ChiChi, Videl, 18, Krillin, Marron, and yamcha. I see Trunks look at me one time before he runs out.

"Piccolo! You! I cant believe you! You! You actually let the brat go and take people with him! WHY! How did you escape the spell? How?" Babidi yells

"Vegeta! Teach this namek a lesson and kill him!" Cell orders

_**/Piccolo? Kill him. Not this again/**_

Just then Piccolo smiles at me as he runs out of the building, the opposite way Trunks and the others flee from. Me, Kakarot and Gohan are ordered to chase after Piccolo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Trunks's POV **

Im Suppose to run.. Run and leave them here.. I got some free but not all. How can I just leave them here? It doesnt matter Piccolo sacrificed himself for us! I wont disobey him and get everyone killed! But I will be back! I will! Once we were all in the clear far, far away from the place we were held at. Finally they are safe.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask

"Truuunks! P-papa! He-he.. He's evil!" Bulla crys

"No no no! Papa's not evil! I don't think.. I don't think he's under their spell!" I say

"WHAT?" everyone yells at the same time

"Think about it! When dad was ordered to kill me he.. He hesitated and I heard him and Piccolo talking about a plan! That must be why piccolo did that! They have a plan!" I say

"My goku! He's EEEEVIIILL! and my POOR BABY!" ChiChi crys

"Everyone relax! We cant think about people evil they are under a spell they would never act like this normally!" Yamcha says

"Exactly! We are going to help them!" Goten says

"Yeah we'll help our papa's!" Bulla and Pan say

"Yeah we'll get out husbands back!" Videl says

"Yeah" ChiChi and Bulma say

"NO!" I yell

"What? Trunks we have to help" Goten says

"No! We will help me and you Goten! Im not letting them go ANYWHERE near there! I lost you all once I wont put you back in that position! You are all leaving this planet until it is safe" I scream

"Trunks ... dear.." my mother says

"No mom. You are all going. Me and Goten will stay here. Yamcha will go with you all to protect you." I say more calm now

"Oh no my baby is not staying here to fight!" chichi yells

"Mom. Trunks is right. Me and him will do this on our own." Goten says

"Plus my dad has a plan! But we cant do anything if I think you all are going to be in danger!" I say

"Once everything is safe we can have a big party" Goten says trying to make everyone less gloom

"Alright dear. Take us back to capsule corp and we'll leave right away" my mom says

"Thank you mom." I say

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At capsule corp, they have the ship ready. They are boarding for planet namek , they will be safe there. I know they will! Me and Goten wave goodbye to our family and friends, hoping we will see them again sometime soon.

"Trunks?" Goten says

"Yeah Goten?" I ask

"Do you think we can see them again? Do you think we will actually make a diffrence?" goten asks

"I don't know goten.. But we have to try!" I say

"Right!" Goten says with a smirk

"Now lets get to work!" I say while walking back into capsule corp

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay next chapter up! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can im working hard, trying to get ready for school and finish my story.. But I will make the chapters longer I promise!

Please Review telling me what you think! **_PLEASE_** :)


	8. Rejoining Forces

**Last Time**

"Now lets get to work!" I say while walking back into capsule corp

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me and My friend are trying to gather everything we think we might need. We would like to stay. To stay in my home. No we cant they will find us.. It's the first place they would look. It's dangerous being here for the little time we are.

"Goten.. You ready? We have to get going!" I say

"Yeah.. But trunks I think I heard something over there like footsteps" Goten says

"Ugh! They don't waste any time do they? Let's get going quick!" I tell him

"Right" he says in a whisper

I can hear the footsteps to, they are coming closer.. No point in seansing it out again.. Been there done that.. What should we do? Everything would be a waste if we get caught now.. Agh! I wish they was a guide.. Oh yes that would be funny I would just take out the "How to defeat the people who have your father and friends under control" Manuel.. Oh yes that would make things much easier.. They are getting closer.. I don't know how we are going to get out without being caught.. There is no where to run.. Just then I see the people who are walking around.. The "evil" people who have come to take us back to the hell we were in.. Just then.. I could have killed them!

"BULLA! PAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?" Goten follows my scream

"WHY ARNT YOU TWO ON THE SHIP WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" I yell

"We wanted to help" little Pan says

"Help? How can you help you two are only 4 and 3!" Goten says

"So! Im the princess of ALL sayians! I can help if I want" Bulla says while sticking out her tongue

" Ah I need dad telling you that would make you like this!" I say

"Look it is to dangerous for you two!" Goten says

"Exactly!" I add

"So? You cant send a 4 and 3 year old out in space by themselfs! Can you? Papa and mommy would be mad at you trunks!" Bulla says

:sign: "Ah.. Yeah your right.. I think that would be more dangerous" I say

"Then it's settled we will help you fight" pan says

"Oh.. I don't think so! Your going to kami's lookout and I don't want to hear anything out of you two" I say

"But Truuuuunks!" They both say in a whin

"Yeah and you two BETTER stay there otherwise you will both go to a time out!" goten adds

they both just stick there tongue out at the both of us. We get the items we need and pack them in a capsule.. I take bulla in my arms and goten takes pan in his arms, we both fly off towards kami's lookout where we hope they will both be safe.

"Dende, Dende are you here!" I yell getting impatient

"Oh trunks, im surprised to see you here" Mr popo says

"Can you take these two with you?" Goten asks

"With us?" Mr popo says

"Yeah you both are going to planet namek and we want you to take these two with you" I say

"No. We are not leaving planet earth" dende says

"Yes.. You are now get in this space ship it's not safe here" I say while throwing a capsule on the ground that contained the ship they were to use

"Im not going to leave earth trunks" dende says

"You have to! If someone dies we will need the dragon balls to wish them back! If you die we cant! Its not safe for you here now go!" I say

"Yeah it's the way dad would want it!" goten adds

"Ah.. Alright then.. Mr popo lets get going" Dende says

"Right!" mr popo says

"Trunks.. I wanna stay with you!" Bulla says while putting her hands in the air for me to pick her up

I hold her in my arms and kiss her head

"Everything will be alright Princess just be patient. Me and Dad will be on our way to get you in no time at all!" I say trying to comfort her

"Same goes for you pan. We will all be on our way to get ya" goten says while holding pan in his arms

"Now be good you two and actually STAY on the ship!" I yell as they are boarding the ship to namek

"Will they be ok?" goten asks

"Yeah.. They will" I tell him

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me and Goten are sneaking back to where we were desperately trying to run from. Why you ask? Unfinished business. We sneak into the room I know for a fact is my fathers. We wait under his bed for him to return.

"Man trunks your dad takes for ever we have been in here for like a hour and a half so far wonder where he is " okay says just below a whisper

"Dunno.. But he is our only hope of saving everyone." I reply in a whisper

"Shhh! Someone's coming" goten says

Finally he is here. We waited and waited. Now I just hope my hunch is right.. Man do I hope its right.. I don't want to tell goten that im not 100 sure about dad because he might be a little worried.. We stay seated under the bed until my father undresses and puts his night clothes on and slips into bed. This is it. It's now or never, I signal for goten that it's time.. We slid from under the bed, we are both standing above my father, he has his eyes closed probably thinking about all of todays events. I shake him gently to wake him

"D-dad?" I ask

suddenly his eyes pop open, he sits up he just stares at me, studying me, then he realizes that goten is in the room on the other side of the bed, he stares at him for a moment before he speaks

"Trunks.. What are you doing here?" he asks with concern in his voice

"So it's true.. Your not.. Your not under there control." I say

"Yes.. But you did not answer my question." he says

"We came to help, everyone is safe now, I couldnt just leave you all here we had to come back and help" I say

"Yeah vegeta we want to help!" goten says

"Help? You are just children.. Only 12 and 13, how can you help?" My father asks

"I made a antidote.. We can give it to gohan and goku but make them play along like you are doing". I say

"A-a-a-h you .. —y—y–ou made a -a-anti-antidote?" my father asks

"Yes dad! And it works we tested it! All you will have to do is find out how much of the potion they gave goku and gohan so we can give them the right amount of antidote" I say

:he laughs: "yes.. I think I can manage to do that son.. Leave it to me" my father says

"Yeah!" me and goten say

"Dad!.. im so glad your..your.. You know" I say

"Yeah, me to son" He replies

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay it's a longer chapter now so enjoy! As I said many things to do, so I might only update every 2 days but I will try to update everyday, so please keep checking back (or put my story on alert) ... and please please please REVIEW! I beg you to review pleaaase! (Okay im don't begging lol)


	9. The fall

**Last Time**

he laughs: "yes.. I think I can manage to do that son.. Leave it to me" my father says

"Yeah!" me and goten say

"Dad!.. im so glad your..your.. You know" I say

"Yeah, me to son" He replies

**NOTES:** Alrighty we are starting out in Vegeta POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

i leave my son and kakarots brat alone in my room to hide. i hope they wont be discovered. if they are found they will be killed.. Piccolo already sacrafised himself. i walk down the long hall going to babidi's room, hopfully he hasent went back to his room yet. for once things seem to be going in my way. he's not here, i need to get in and get out fast!. i walk into the room.. what a freak there is pictures of him everywhere... and bulma said im a air head... now all i have to do is find what Trunks needs so he can make the antidote.

_**/ lets see here if i was a short ugly green wizard where would i put the documents needed for the potion/ **_

i look around the room trying not to mess it up but still trying to look fast, finally! i found them, here is kakarot and here is gohan! now i just have to get this back to Trunks.. i guess the woman's brains came in handy this time! i go back down the long hall to my room, to my suprise i see Frieza in my room.

_**/ have they been discovered? why his he here/**_

"Yes lord Frieza?" i say while bowing my head

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Frieza says

"me? nothing lord.." i say

"Right vegeta.. i want you to get right on finding the ones that escaped today" Frieza says

"Yes lord i will get right on it at sun rise" Vegeta says

"Yes ..at sunrise will be fine." Frieza said before exiting my room

...Agh! i take it the boys havent got caught.. but if they didnt where are they hiding where frieza wouldnt have found them? i go searching for them

"Dad.. we are still under the bed" my son says while climbing out from under the bed

"Here take this and get to work before you get caught boy. i have to go looking for you tommorow" i say to my son with my famous smirk

"Yes dad" my son replys mimicking my evil smirk

_**/Hm thats my boy/**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Trunks's POV**

My father hands me the documents.. finally we will have our revenge on Cell, Frieza and Babidi .. i bring out the capsule that contains the small lab **(Note: the lab is really small so it can fit under the bed)**

Now to get to work. i have my friend goten hold the flashlight so i can read the documents. First we will start with gohan... i mix the antidote needed for him

"Trunks... what is that sound?" Goten asks kinda afraid

"huh? what sound?" i say trying to hear what he was talking about

"THAT sound" Goten says talking about my dad snoring

"ooh! thats just dad snoring goten.." i say.. i suppose i have gotten use to hearing him snore

"...ah man how can your mom sleep with that noise?" goten asks

"haha you can hear him in my room" i say

"Dang!" goten says

"Would you two shut up and finish the antidote before you get caught" my father roars

"Yes sir" we both say getting back to work

Finally we got them all done, and it only took us 2 hours.. i sneak out from under the bed and crawl next to my dad. i shake him gently trying to wake him up

"Daaad... Daaad wake up dad!" i say in a whisper

"Bulma... not to night" he says while pushing me away

"i dont even want to know!" goten says i just laugh

i get real close to his ear. "Dad wake up now! goku's outside and he wants to fight you can beat him this time!" i say while trying to hold back my laughter

"WHAT! kakarot! where! tell me now boy!" he yells a little to loud

"SHHhhH! are you trying to wake up EVERYONE?" goten says

"stupid brats ..what do you want?" my dad asks

"dad! we got the antidote, what should we do now? sneak into their room and have them drink it and tell them our plan?" i ask him

"Yes.. that works out fine, goten can go to gohan's room and you can go to kakarots" my father says

"alright works for me" goten says

"yeah! lets go" we say trying to get off the bed but we were held back by my father

"Be careful brats.." my father says while holding me close to him.. for a split second i thought he was hugging me.. "Now go" he says

"Yeah" we say while leaving, i hand goten the antidote for gohan and head down the hall to the right, as i see goten head down the hall to the left

im walking down the hall, my father told me which room was goku's.. i enter his room cautiously i know he will be asleep but i dont know how light of a sleeper goku is.. i walk over to Goku asleep on his big bed _/how come goku gets a bigger bed than dad/_ i slip the antidote in goku's mouth. he does the same goten did, he's grabbing his head, he's going to scream NO! I cant let him scream i put my hand over his mouth finally he calms down..

"Goku.. " i ask

"Trunks... trunks.. im im normal! how?" goku asks

"i made a antidote, dad's normal to and gohans going to be!" i say happily

"You made a antidote? way to go kiddo!" he says

"Yeah so heres the plan" i whisper it in his ear **_(Notes: sorry i cant tell you what the plan is it will give away the next chapter)_**

"Great! you better get out of here before you get caught trunks!" Goku says

"right!" i say and turn to leave

im running down the hall trying to get back to my fathers room, i am being careful not to get caught when all of a sudden, cell appears out of nowhere

"there you are brat! who else has come back with you? cell asks

"no one else!" i say

_/maybe i can run for it/_

i turn to run, getting caught right now would really mess up our plan! i turn to leave and a energy beam comes right at me, i have no time to dodge, it hits me, it blasts right through me. i see frieza standing over me

he starts to laugh

"this same move killed your father once" he announces

it's getting hard to breath. it's hard to keep my eyes open.. why didnt i see this coming? why? i look to the side to see goten stare with horror.

_/im going to die? all because i let my guard down...momma..bulla...dad..i ...i..love ..y-you/_

and it all goes black

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay i know it is a EXTREAMLY SMALL CHAPTER but i have to do something tonight and my brother is a computer hog, i will try to write another small chapter before i leave but yeah i figure a small chapter is better than no chapter right?


	10. The Fight

**Last Time**

it's getting hard to breath. it's hard to keep my eyes open.. why didnt i see this coming? why? i look to the side to see goten stare with horror.

/im going to die? all because i let my guard down...momma..bulla...dad..i ...i..love ..y-you/

and it all goes black

**Notes: Starting out in Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I cant believe what I just saw.. Not even a few minutes ago we were rushing off to give gohan and dad the antidote.. Now.. He's .. He's dead.. How could Frieza just kill a innocent kid like that?.. I wonder if he got to dad in time.. Ah.. What am I going to say to Vegeta.. I better get back to his room before I get caught .. I walk down the hall, back towards Vegeta's room, really in a daze.. Dead.. I cant believe it.. I walk into Vegeta room, I close the door and just stand there, I see vegeta sit up on the bed expecting trunks to be with me

"Vegeta.. I need to tell you something" I say trying to hold back the tears

"What is it? Where is Trunks?" he asks with concern in his voice

"They caught him.." I say not able to hold the tears in

"Agh! They are going to kill him if we don't go on with the plan, we must do it now before they -

I cut him off

"Before they.? They already did! They didnt even give him time to think! Frieza just shot a beam right through him!" I say tears running down my face

"What?.. no.. it cant be! " Vegeta says

**_/ dead? No trunks cant be dead/_**

"You better get back under the bed before you get caught" Vegeta says while returning to his bed

_/Doesnt he even care that trunks is dead? How can he just go to sleep? How can he../ _**(NOTE: until the end of Goten's POV that wil be goten thinking to himself)**

I do as vegeta says, he is right they will kill me also if I am caught. I just wish trunks didnt have to die

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Vegeta's POV**

It's morning, I check under the bed to make sure Kakarot's brat is still sleeping, My son.. Dead.. AGH! I will make them pay I will, I must continue with the plan, I walk down the long hall after getting ready for the morning events, Gohan walks up to me and winks, Good. He's normal now, to follow Kakarot comes up he gives his stupid clown smile indicating he is also normal, good. We walk into the main halls, Gohan goes in first, then kakarot then me, as soon as I enter I cant breath.. They have Trunks's lifeless body chained up to a wall.

"Good you three are here please sit" Babidi says indicating the three seats in front

"Yes Master Babidi" We all say and sit

"Well while you all were in wonderland we caught one of the brats that escaped, his punishment was death of course, now I want you all to go out and find the rest!" cell says

I look at Kakarot and Gohan, they give the signal.

"Yes master Cell" we say while getting up and heading for the door.

5 guards were standing by the door, we stop before exiting. We turn around facing Babidi, cell and frieza

"You know. I think we have a better idea" I say while forming a beam in my left and right hand, kakarot and gohan do the same

"What? What is the meaning of this" Babidi asks

"You thought you could control us! Take away everyone we loved! And not get anything in return? You thought wrong!" Kakarot yells

"You killed Piccolo, Trunks, and many other innocent lifes!" Gohan yells

"You took away their freedom!" Goten yells while entering the room

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!" we all scream while running towards everyone in the room

This is the fight, the main fight. Right here will determine what our fate is, the only reason cell, babidi, and frieza were so strong is they had us, now what do they have? I run up towards Frieza, Gohan runs up towards Cell, Kakarot and Goten run up towards Babidi.

"You Think it's that easy!" Cell yells

by these words we all stop, easy? What do they mean? They know we can kill them without even breaking a sweat

"I don't know how you got out of our control, but once the potion is inside you, it stay's in you! I can just re-active it!" Babidi says

"WHAT!" we all scream

"Yes and why don't we invite our surprise guests" Cell says

"Bring them out!" Frieza orders

A large door opens, who should we except? No other than Debora, Kid Buu, Evil Buu, The Ginyu force, And 10 kid cells come out from the door

"This could be a problem" goten says

"Yeeah.." Gohan adds

"We can do it! Just watch your backs we have to finish this before babidi can make his spell to re-active the potion. Lets hurry!" Kakarot says

We all go towards them. They all got stronger, we are having difficulty fighting all of them. It is 18 against 3! We've managed to take down a couple of the kid cells but they are tough, they managed to take more damage to us since they are all attacking at once. I don't think we can beat them at this rate, and babidi has already started getting the re-activation process going. There is no hope!

"It's no use!" Gohan says

"Yeah we are getting beat!" Goten adds

"We have to do something boys! We cant just give in!" Kakarot says

"How about we help?" A familiar voice says

Me, kakarot, gohan and goten turn around to be face to face with -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay okay i know shorter than the last chapter, but i wanted to end it with suspence (like always) and it's late, but yay i made it to 10 chapters! but unfortunately the end is coming near, only about 2 or 3 chapters left until the end (because im going to be making the chapters longer yay) But once again **Please review! i really want to know what you all think of the story! pleeeeeeeease i beg you! please**


	11. The Take Down

**Last Time**

"We have to do something boys! We cant just give in!" Kakarot says

"How about we help?" A familiar voice says

Me, kakarot, gohan and goten turn around to be face to face with -

**NOTE: Continuing to be in Vegeta's POV**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"TRUNKS! PICCOLO!" Goten Screams

"I don't understand I thought you both were dead!" Gohan says

"Hehehe! Glad it worked Trunks" kakarot says

"WHAT! What worked? Tell me you stupid clown!" i says

"Not now dad! We can explain everything later, Lets finish this!" Trunks says

"Still even with you and Piccolo here and alive, that only gives us 2 more people its not enough" goten says

"Thats where your wrong Goten!" Trunks says

"What?" gohan asks

"Come on in guys!" Trunks announces

Just then, Tien, Choutzu, Hercule, Uub, Majin Buu, came running in standing behind Trunks and Piccolo

"Well then how about 7 more people?" Tien says

"We'll teach them not to mess with the Z fighters!" Uub says

"Yeah!" Choutzu and Hercule says

"Right! Lets do it!" Kakarot announces

"Yeah!" Everyone screams and runs towards the enemy..

I still cant move, **_/runks and the namek alive? Here ready to fight? All the others? How? Ugh! I wish I knew! Why would Trunks tell kakarot something and not inform me?_**/ Just then I was snapped out of my daze when one of the Ginyu force came running at me. Just then Trunks jumps in front of me and sent Burter, flying back in the air, Trunks turn to me, he just stares into my eyes. He gives me the famous smirk before running to fight the other enemy.. I go charging into battle as everyone did before me. We've managed to take down all of their "Surprise" guests

Now all thats left is the three. We all look at each other I see Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Tien, Hercule, Choutzu, Uub, and Majin buu all back down from the fight. Me, Gohan and Kakarot nod, we will kill our enemys Frieza will be taken down by me. Once and for all he will pay for what he did to the Sayians, Cell will be Gohan's job, Cell has always tormented him inside since he was a child. And Kakarot will get the Wizard. The wizard that controled him, that harmed his family and friends. They will all pay!

"Time to finish this!" I yell

"Prepare to suffer the way you made everyone else suffer!" Gohan screams

"This is for planet earth!" Kakarot yells

We all charge toward them. Me going for Frieza, Gohan for cell, and Kakarot for babidi, the others just watch as we take back what was ours. Our _Freedom_. We take them down, Kakarot and Gohan with the Kamehameha, Me with the big bang attack. It's over. We won. Everyone in cheering

"Way to go guys!" Uub says

"Couldnt of done it without you guys!" Kakarot says

Everyone is cheering saying how happy they are. They are all running up to gohan and kakarot. I am just standing there. I havent moved from this spot im just staring into his eyes. He is doing the same. He hasent moved, not even a inch I start to move closer to him I walk up slow, he starts to walk slow up to me, Eventually we start to move a little faster finally we are face to face, just me and him I cant stop myself I grab his arms and pull him into a tight embrace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Trunks POV**

Dad's Hugging me, I cant believe this, not knowing how long this will last I relax in my fathers arms. I slowly put my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead.." my father says in a whisper

He holds me tighter it's as if he never wants to let go

"Speaking of which, how are you and Piccolo alive?" Gohan asks

"Well I'll let Piccolo tell you first" I said

"Hah, alright then I'll tell you how im alive..

After I stopped vegeta from announcing he wasent under their control, and setting Trunks free, yes I did die..in a sense, Kabito Kai arrived just in time to make it seem like I died but to take me to the Kai Planet where I was safe..

And thats the story" Piccolo says as fast as he can

"Wow Piccolo.. Could you spare any details? Jeez.." Goku says

"I just don't want to dwell, anyway let Trunks tell you his story" Piccolo says

"Yeah Trunks tell us!" Tien says

"Ah.. okay well this is my story and it will be longer than Piccolo's - :evil smirk:

Okay well when me and goten were in babidi's room looking for the documents of the potion used to control everyone with, I came acrossed another potion, What does the potion do you ask? Well it makes it where you are kind of immortal.. You basically have a stunt double sort of... The potion makes it where something that looks like you takes the hit instead of you. So that Trunks :Points to body chained to wall: is a clone of me.. While I hid safely away in Goku's room. Why did I do that you ask? Well Cell and freiza caught on to what we were doing and they thought that if they killed me before I could follow out my plan everything would be okay, so when they went and killed me they thought it was over, but I was secretly releasing everyone from their prisons and then piccolo showed up.

And thats how im alive I never did die. And since everyone's energy is messed up it wouldn't matter that you could still sense my energy. Clever don't you think?" I ended my story

"So thats what you were making after you made the antidote" Goten says

"Yep!" I reply

"Yeah I tell you Vegeta, Trunks has a brain on him.. Just like Bulma" Goku says

"Bulma! Ah! Where is she?" Dad asks

"Oh! Everyone is on planet namek Vegeta" Goten says

"Well.. It's over why don't we send Goku to go get them?" Tien asks

"Yeah get going dad!" Gohan says

"Hey... can we eat first?" Goku asks

...everyone drops on the floor (**You know.. How they do in all anime shows)**

"How can you think of your stomach at a time like this?" dad asks goku

"Well im huuungry!" goku replies

"Well Goku, if you bring back ChiChi maybe she will cook for you!" Hercule says

"Thats a good idea! I'll be right back!" Goku says

"Wait! Can you take us home first? This place gives me the creeps" I say

Everyone laughs

"Alright, everyone to capsule corp!" Goku Says and instant transmission's us

After we all were at capsule corp Goku went to planet namek to get Everyone else. As soon as Mom and Bulla had their feet on the ground, Mom ran towards dad and Bulla ran towards me

It was a big reunion we all had a party at capsule corp, ChiChi yelled at Goku and Gohan for being evil and how she wishes Goku would stop being a muscle head. Gohan finally slipped away to be with Videl and Pan, Bulla had clamped on to my leg with one arm and dads leg with the other arm, Mom just stayed in dad arms. Finally the day came to a end Everyone was leaving now, Krillin and his family left first, then Yamcha, Hercul and Buu, Tien and Choutzu, Uub, Then the sons left. We were finally alone. It was dark out, everyone was just so tired from all the events that took place over these past days. We all took a long shower, got in our night clothes, I looked down the hall to see Bulla go into Mom and Dads room, she is probably a little freaked out with the hole "Evil Creatures" I go to walk into my bedroom when I am suddenly pulled backwards -

"Wha?" I say

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And you all thought i killed Trunks! i could never kill Trunks! 3 lol i Thank everyone that has been giving me Reviews i mean _alot_ that people like my story

Now Next chapter is the _**last**_ chapter. I might write it today or tommorow so keep your eyes open for it! you dont want to miss the final chapter:D


	12. Family Bonds

**Last Time**

I go to walk into my bedroom when I am suddenly pulled backwards -

"Wha?" I say

**NOTE: Continuing to be in Trunk's POV**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's my father he's just staring at me _/what now? ... /_ he says no words he just pulls me along, he leads me down the hall to his and moms bedroom door. He opens It I look inside to see bulla laying on the other side of mom. Dad still hasent said one word to me, he take me around the other side of the bed where he sleeps and pushes me on the bed. I turn around and look at him as he starts to crawl in bed. He scoots me more in the middle so im right next to Bulla. Im still sitting up on the bed, mom is under her covers with her arm wrapped around Bulla's waist. Dad grabs my arm. And pulls me down on the bed. We are all just laying there staring at the sealing

"Go to sleep brats" Dad says. Not in a cold way but in a loving way

"Night sweethearts" Mom says while kissing my forehead then kissing Bulla's forehead

"Night" we both say

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's Morning, the day after it feels so good being in our own house, new clothes, I wake up noticing im the only one still in bed, I get out of the bed, go down the hall to my bedroom and get some clean clothes, I take a short shower before heading down the hall to the kitchen, I enter and Mom is just now making Breakfast, dad and bulla are already seated I walk up to take my seat at the table

"Good Morning Sweetheart" My mother says

"Morning Trunks!" Bulla says

"Morning Momma, Morning Bulla, Morning Dad" I say

"Yeah.. Morning" he says under his breath

"You all could of woke me you know" I said

"You looked so peaceful though trunks" Bulla says

"You did look cute, just like you daddy" mom says

Me and dad glance at each other both a little embarrassed with the comment. We all eat our breakfast as a family. Things seem to be different now. We all seem happier, happy to be together. Nothing can change the bond we all have. We may not act like it, but we couldnt stand being apart. Dad walks over to the sofa and sits in the middle, Mom follows and sits on the left. Dad put his arm around mom, Mom signals for Me and Bulla to come over, Bulla jumps on mom and dads lap I follow and sit next to dad on the right, dad to my shock puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to the family. This feels right,all of us together. The way it should be

_Nothing Will Ever Change our Family_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay thats it! I know the Last chapter was the shortest of them all but I think it ended pretty good don't you? Well Review review review! And tell me what you think!

Thanks for Reading "Trunks's Mysterious Day"


	13. Authors Notes

Author Notes:

I Changed the Title "Trunks's Mysterious Day" Since the story has nothing to do with just Day, i changed the title to "A Living Nightmare" to kind of go with the sequels Name.

Thanks to all my readers!

Anoke


End file.
